Heterofobia
by Hudsteith
Summary: "E mais uma vez Rachel se perdeu no seu mundinho interno, onde ela seria normal por gostar de homens, e ali ela era feliz. Suas paixonites a massacravam e a torturavam todos os dias. Mas ela sabia que sua vida inteira seria assim. Era sua cruz e sua sina."


Rachel, de algum modo, sempre soube que era diferente. Ela se sentia diferente. Ver o amor que seus dois pais se transmitiam apenas pelo olhar já lhe fazia crer que ela não era como os demais. E isso lhe dava tanto medo que nem para seus pais, que ela considerava os seus melhores amigos, acima de Kurt e Santana, sabiam do seu segredo.

Talvez ela deixaria isso guardado, até morrer. Não seria tão ruim assim guardar um segredo.

Rachel já estava indo para sua escola quando vou pegar Kurt na casa dele, como todos os dias. Ele estava com suas roupas extravagantes, que eram características dele, e começou a fofocar de como sua noite tinha sido quente com seu novo namorado, Blaine Anderson. Rachel ria ao ouvir todas as posições que Kurt e Blaine fazia; Kurt não era o tipo de pessoa que poupava detalhes.

A segunda parada de Rachel seria na casa de Santana, e ela já estava esperando na calçada, com sua roupa de Cheerio. A saia fazia as pernas bronzeadas de Santana ficarem mais à mostra, mas Rachel não conseguia sentir atração por ela. Apesar de um pequeno lance que elas tiveram, elas eram muito amigas, e Santana era loucamente apaixonada por Brittany Pierce, que também era da torcida.

Kurt já estava falando que estava pensando em chamar Blaine para passar a noite de hoje com ele, quando Santana bravejou:

-Sério, Kurt? Vocês parecem dois coelhos!

-Desculpa, Sant, - riu Kurt, mandando um beijinho para a latina – mas não tenho culpa se ele tem um enorme...

Rachel sentiu seu rosto queimar ao imaginar o final da frase de Kurt. Não por ela ficar constrangida pelo comentário do amigo, mas por realmente imaginar o membro de Blaine. Ela tinha que dar menos bandeira.

-Kurt Hummel, não ouse falar sobre o membro reprodutor masculino quando eu estiver nesse carro! – exclamou Santana, e ela parecia ultrajada. – Senão eu vomito em cima de você!

-Chegamos. – disse Rachel, sentindo alívio por poder sair do seu carro.

Rachel pulou para fora do carro e esperou os dois amigos. Kurt logo viu o namorado e saiu correndo para lhe dar um beijo apaixonado. Santana riu e cochichou no ouvido de Rachel:

-Quem vê jura que estão a uma semana sem se ver. – e a latina balançou a cabeça. As duas começaram a andar, e perderam Kurt de vista.

-Quem vê você não fica do mesmo jeito quando vê a Britt. – retrucou Rachel, rindo, e apontou para frente.

Uma loira alta e bonita estava indo em direção às duas morenas. Ela usava a mesma roupa de Santana, e quando ficou de frente pra latina, deu-lhe um selinho e a abraçou. Santana se desmanchou em sorrisos ao ver a namorada.

-Eu não disse? – riu Rachel.

-Oi, Rach. – cumprimentou Brittany. – Cadê a Quinn?

Rachel teve vontade de dar um muxoxo, mas se conteve.

-Nem sei. – respondeu Rachel. – Esqueci de buscá-la em casa.

-De novo, Rach. – Santana lhe olhou como se a recriminasse. – Ela é louca por você e você dá pouca importância para a namorada perfeita que você tem.

E como mágica, Quinn apareceu na porta de entrada. Rachel viu todos a olharem com um pouco de inveja. O cabelo dourado com camadas perfeitas, o rosto fino e delicado, os lábios cheios e bem firmes, e os olhos claros e hipnotizantes. Rachel sabia que era muito sortuda, mas não era se sentia tão bem assim por estar com Quinn.

Mas era o certo a se fazer.

-Se eu não fosse apaixonada pela Britt, eu roubava a Quinn de você e você nem perceberia. – Santana falou bem baixinho para Rachel, antes que Quinn chegasse perto do trio.

-Olá meninas. – Quinn cumprimentou Santana e Brittany que um sorriso. E o sorriso aumentou ao olhar para a namorada. – Bom dia, amor.

Rachel viu em câmera lenta os lábios de Quinn se aproximarem dos seus, e ela apenas se deixou levar, pensando "Só mais um dia". Era o que a fazia continuar. Os lábios de Quinn encostaram-se nos de Rachel, e eles eram mesmo macios, e Rachel agradecia por isso. Quinn não beijava mal, de modo algum. O cheio dela era bom, parecia perfume de jasmim, e sua pele, que no momento estava junto da sua, até lhe fazia cócegas, mas era isso.

E a morena se permitiu dar mais dois selinhos em Quinn antes de se afastar dela.

-Desculpa, Q, por esquecer de te buscar em casa. – Rachel fez sua melhor cara de culpada, e mordeu os lábios. Quinn dissera uma vez que isso a amolecia. – Não sei onde estava a minha cabeça...

-Tudo bem, Rach. – sorriu Quinn, não parecendo mesmo estar chateada. – É normal, afinal faz pouco mais de 1 mês que estamos juntas. E também eu precisava conversar com minha mãe sobre umas coisas sobre Yale e tudo.

Rachel acreditava que, com ela indo para NYC e Quinn indo para New Haven, o namoro delas esfriaria e ela não se sentiria tão culpada em terminar com a loira. Mas até lá ainda faltavam alguns meses.

As quatro foram para suas salas, Quinn e Brittany teriam aula de Física, Santana de Química e Rachel de Inglês. Quinn acompanhou a namorada até sua sala, e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado na porta da sala. Rachel se sentia muito culpada a cada vez que os lábios das duas se tocavam.

-Boa aula. E até o almoço. – sorriu carinhosamente a loira.

-Até, Q. – Rachel esperou a loira continuar seu caminho para finalmente entrar na sala.

Rachel se sentou ao lado de Kurt e Blaine, que pareciam animados com a fofoca. Aparentemente, a paixão de Kurt e Blaine nunca acabava. Rachel se perguntava se algum dia se sentiria assim por alguém. Porque nos primeiros beijos, uma pequenina chama se acendera no corpo de Rachel quando Quinn se aproximava, e que diminuía a cada dia.

-Meu irmão Finn está voltando para a cidade, Rach! – exclamou Kurt, muito empolgado com a notícia. – Minha mãe Carole acabou de me avisar.

-Nossa, ele estava na casa dos seus avós desde os 10 anos. – disse Rachel. – Mal me lembro dele.

-Já vi fotos dele. Ele está um gato. – comentou Blaine.

-Minha mãe já fez a transferência dele para cá. Ele começa amanhã no mesmo ano que o nosso. – sorriu Kurt. – Estava com muita saudade dele.

-E ele tem namorado? – perguntou Rachel.

-Sim. Noah Puckerman. – respondeu Kurt. – Finn me disse que ele é lindo, e que está se transferindo junto com ele.

-Ah, isso é que é amor! – Blaine exclamou com emoção.

Rachel deu um pequeno sorriso, pensando que era mesmo um lindo gesto, mas e se Finn se apaixonasse por alguém em Lima, Ohio? O tal Noah ficaria humilhado por fazer essa demonstração de afeto. Mas isso não era de importância dela.

Quando o professor de Inglês entrou na sala e disse que hoje eles leriam mais um livro interessante (que para os alunos significava "muito chato"), Kurt mandou um pequeno bilhete para Rachel.

**Vamos comigo e o Blaine buscar Finn no aeroporto hoje à noite? K.**

Rachel achou que seria uma ótima desculpa para cancelar qualquer plano que Quinn tivesse com ela, sem falar que ela sabia que Carolefaria um ótimo jantar de boas-vindas para o rapaz e o namorado. E ela adorava a comida dos Hummel-Hudson.

**Tudo bem. Depois me diga que horas o vôo dele chega, mas agora vou prestar atenção na aula. R.**

A viagem para o aeroporto foi recheada de risadas e músicas cantadas por Kurt, Rachel e Blaine. Rachel apenas mandara uma mensagem de texto para Quinn, dizendo para a namorada para onde iria, e ela se sentiu aliviada por ela não pedir para ir junto. Rachel às vezes se perguntava se ela não deixava transparecer tanto quanto imaginava, porque ela não era a melhor namorada que alguém poderia querer.

Rachel e os dois namorados participavam do Glee Club da escola, e era muito comum eles passarem o tempo que estavam juntos cantando ou combinando apresentações para mostrar para o Mr. Schue, o novo professor da escola, e que também iria coordenar o Glee Club. Kurt disse que Finn e Puck (que era o apelido que Kurt usou para o namorado do irmão) também participavam do Glee Club e que eles estavam praticamente inclusos no New Directions.

Ao chegarem no aeroporto, Kurt viu que faltavam apenas 5 minutos para o avião do irmão pousar, e ele chamou o namorado e a amiga para se apressarem. Ele realmente estava bem ansioso. Rachel queria ter conhecido essa sensação de ter um irmão, mas seus pais nunca pensaram na possibilidade.

Rachel estava meio aérea às informações que Kurt dava sobre o namorado de Finn, e nem mesmo viu a cara de ciumento que Blaine fizera para o namorado. Ela só deu atenção quando Kurt deu um gritinho de alegria e correu até dois rapazes fortes. Rachel foi esmagada pelo choque ao ver quem Kurt abraçava. Com certeza aquele era Finn.

Ele era o mais alto dos dois rapazes e tinha os cabelos bem escuros e um topete saliente, mas que não deixava de ser bonito. Finn sorria com animação ao abraçar o irmão, e Rachel descobriu que ele tinha covinhas, adoráveis covinhas. Quando Kurt foi cumprimentar Puck, Rachel conseguiu ver o abdômen definido de Finn, e desejou muito ser aquela camisa tão colada na barriga do rapaz. E Puck não ficava atrás: Usava um moicano, o que dava um ar de malvado, e seu rosto quadricular era sexy, com olhos expressivos e sorriso convencido. Ele ainda segurava a mão de Finn, e tentava começar um conversa com Kurt.

-Nossa, o Finn é bem mais bonito ao vivo. – disse Blaine, surpreso, para Rachel. – Não diga a Kurt que eu te disse isso.

Rachel foi transportada para seus 9 anos de idade, quando ela se sentira da mesma maneira que se sentia agora.

_O casamento das amigas dos seus pais estava para começar, e como elas não tinham filhas, elas pediram Rachel emprestada para ser dama-de-honra. Rachel achou a novidade muito legal e seu vestido branco era fofo e ainda ganhara uma tiara de pérolas, que enfeitava seus longos cabelos castanhos._

_Ela achava um tanto estranho estar cercada de pessoas de mãos dadas. Uma pessoa aqui ou acolá estava desacompanhada, mas normalmente olhava com inveja para os casais apaixonados. Mas o que Rachel não compreendia ainda era porque sempre era assim. Homem com homem, mulher com mulher._

_Não é que ela não amasse os pais dela por serem assim. Eles são maravilhosos. Mas porque não podia ser um homem e uma mulher? Seus pais já tiveram essa conversa com ela uma vez, e ela se lembrava bem da cara de espanto do seu pai Leroy. E quem comandara a conversa foi seu pai Hiram._

_-Heterossexuais são pessoas horríveis. Isso não é o correto. – disse o pai dela, com severidade._

_-Mas porque? Você me disse uma vez que o importante é ser feliz. – disse a garotinha, piscando os olhos, demonstrando estar confusa._

_-Mas nesse caso é diferente, querida. – Hiram se levantou, como se o caso estivesse encerrado. – Aquilo é feio. Deus me livre ter uma filha hétero._

_-Nunca faça isso conosco, minha estrela. – pediu Leroy, com os olhos lacrimejantes._

_Rachel nunca esquecera essa cena._

_E lá estava ela, derramando pétalas de flores que já já seriam esmagadas pelas noivas. Todos sorriam para ela e diziam quão linda ela estava. Rachel ficaria do lado esquerdo do altar, e um menininho, que seguraria o buquê das noivas, ficaria do lado direito do altar. Ele parecia ter a mesma idade de Rachel, e era bem loirinho, os olhos claros e brilhantes. Rachel sorriu para ele, achando bonito aquele par de olhos. O menino sorrira de volta._

_Acabada a cerimônia, onde Rachel viu seus pais chorando repetidas vezes, ela foi brincar com as poucas crianças que estavam no local. Elas decidiram brincar de esconde-esconde, e Rachel já tinha planejado seu esconderijo. Na hora que começou a contagem, Rachel correra para debaixo de uma mesa, que ainda não tinha ninguém. Ao longe, ela ouvia a música da valsa das noivas. Assobios e palmas eram dados para as duas mulheres recém-casadas._

_E então ela viu o mesmo menino do altar se esconder na mesma mesa que ela. Ele fez sinal para ela ficar calada, para eles não serem encontrados. Ela sorriu e acenou que sim. A menina começara a procurar as outras crianças, mas ainda não achara Rachel e o garoto._

_-Qual o seu nome? – sussurrou Rachel._

_-Sam Evans. E o seu? – perguntou o garoto, usando o mesmo tom que ela._

_-Rachel Berry. Você não é daqui de Lima._

_-Sou sobrinho da tia April. – ele mexeu a cabeça, e se aproximou de Rachel. – Você mora aqui, então?_

_-Sim. Desde que eu nasci._

_Os minutos se passaram e Rachel achou estranho ele ainda estar tão perto dela, mas gostou de ficar olhando para aqueles olhos. E ninguém achava eles._

_-Parece que a brincadeira acabou. – concluiu Rachel._

_-Espera. – Sam pediu, segurando na mão de Rachel._

_Ela nem teve tempo de fechar os olhos quando Sam aproximou os lábios dos dela. Foi um selinho bastante longo, e que Rachel sentiu explosões dentro de si, uma alegria que ela só sentia quando comia pizza de chocolate. E ela adorava pizza de chocolate._

_Rachel ficou parada sem saber o que fazer, e o garoto lhe dera mais dois selinhos tão deliciosos quanto o primeiro. Só depois dele se separar, Rachel percebera o que eles fizeram, e o que os seus pais falavam sobre isso. Ela começou a respirar rápido, e o garoto entendera, porque logo disse:_

_-Ninguém irá saber disso. – e ele saiu de baixo da mesa. _

_A garotinha precisou de alguns momentos para fazer o mesmo e voltar para a brincadeira._

_Rachel remoera aqueles beijos por anos, e, por meio da internet, encontrou o tal Sam Evans, e ela começou a imaginar-se dando beijos nele agora que ele era mais alto e atraente. Ela imaginara que seria apenas um momento da vida dela, mas ao beijar Sebastian Smyths e Dave Karofsky ela teve certeza: Não era uma fase. Era a sua real opção sexual. Rachel Berry era hétero._

_E ela ocultaria isso até o fim da vida se ela pudesse._

E então Finn e Puck chegaram perto de Blaine e Rachel, que ainda estavam no mesmo lugar que Kurt lhes deixara.

-Blaine, finalmente te conheci! Kurt fala muito de você. E como! – Finn riu, e levou uma tapinha do irmão.

Os olhos de Finn encontraram os de Rachel, e ela sentiu um tremor ao ver o brilho rápido que vira naqueles olhos.

-Uau, Rachel! – Finn pegara nas mãos dela e abrira um sorriso enorme. - Não acredito que é você!

Era uma sensação estranha, e Rachel se sentia levemente nauseada. Os cinco jovens já estavam dentro do carro, indo para a casa da mãe de Kurt e Finn, e cantavam alegremente músicas que tocavam na rádio. Kurt e Blaine iam nos bancos da frente, e Rachel ficara no banco de trás, entre Finn e Puck. O rapaz de moicano parecia um pouco sonolento, mas não iria fazer a desfeita de não participar do jantar que celebrava sua chegada.

-Nossa, Lima não mudou nada! – comentou Finn, olhando pela janela para as lojas e mercearias por onde eles passavam.

-A quantos anos você não vem aqui em Lima, Finn? – perguntou Blaine.

-Faz 5 anos. – disse Finn. E depois ele olhou para Rachel. – Eu lembro que você não estava aqui. Acho que estava de férias na Grécia com seus pais, né?

-Isso. – Rachel respondeu baixinho, e engoliu o seco ao ver um pequeno sorriso de lado se formar no rosto de Finn.

Kurt fez uma curva para a direita um tanto aberta, e Rachel, sem aviso, foi jogada para cima de Finn, chocando-se com o peitoral de Finn. Rachel confirmou a sua suspeita: Finn malhava. Seu abdômen era bem definido. Só quando Rachel ouviu Blaine reclamando com Kurt sobre a manobra perigosa é que ela se soltou de Finn e voltou ao seu lugar.

Rachel queria que a próxima vez que ela tocasse em Finn demorasse, mas logo ela sentiu o braço dele roçar em seu pescoço, para ele chegar até Puck e balançar levemente o namorado.

-Puck, não durma. – disse Finn.

-Não estou com sono. – mas ele foi traído por ele mesmo, ao dar um longo bocejo em seguida, fazendo os outros que estavam no carro rir.

-Nem um pouco. – riu Finn, cutucando o braço de Puck.

-Não enche. – e Puck fez o mesmo com o mais alto.

Eles começaram uma pequena briguinha no banco de trás, e Rachel estava no meio, levado até algumas cutucadas nas costelas. Rachel percebeu a cumplicidade que só um bom e verdadeiro relacionamento havia. Talvez o brilho que ela vira nos olhos de Finn fosse apenas de carinho pela melhor amiga do irmão. Ela começou a ficar quieta enquanto os que estavam ao seu lado continuavam a brincar.

-Graças a Deus que Rachel está no meio de vocês, senão vocês já estariam se atracando no meu carro. – disse Kurt, em tom de riso.

-Não reclame, amor, até porque a gente... – Blaine ia falando, quando foi cortado.

-Chegamos!

Os cinco saíram de dentro do carro e Blaine ajudou a pegar as malas mais pesadas de Finn e Puck, Kurt pegando as mais leves e Rachel vindo de mãos vazias.

Carole já estava na porta, com os olhos marejados ao ver seu filho voltar para casa. Finn correu até a mãe, jogou as malas no chão e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Parecia que fazia anos que não se viam, mas ela estivera na casa dos pais a meses atrás.

-Finalmente você veio, meu filho! – Carole sorriu e levou-o para dentro de casa.

Os rapazes foram colocar as malas nos quatros. Finn colocou suas malas no quarto ao lado do da sua mãe, e Puck ficaria no quarto no final do corredor. Era um tanto longe um do outro, pensou Rachel, mas Kurt logo sussurrou no ouvido da amiga:

-Não sei porque essa formalidade se eles irão dormir juntos. Soube que eles transam como coelhos.

Rachel realmente não queria saber desses detalhes.

Carole já tinha a mesa pronta, e apenas chamou os jovens para se sentarem. Para parecer mais hospitaleira, ela também abraçou Puck, que era namorado de seu filho a mais de 1 ano, e disse, segurando no rosto dele:

-Não se acanhe, querido. Você será bem cuidado tanto quanto meus dois filhos.

-Eu sei, Sra. Hudson. – Puck sorriu e se sentou na sua cadeira, que estava ao lado da de Finn.

Durante o jantar, Finn e Puck ficaram sabendo mais sobre como estava Lima e a escola que iriam começar a estudar a partir de amanhã, o William McKinley. Para variar, Rachel estava adorando a comida de Carole.

-Mamãe, quando você vai arranjar uma namorada? – perguntou Finn, quando já estava terminando sua macarronada.

-Ah, Finn, não comece! – exclamou Carole, num ar cansado. Eles já tiveram essa conversa várias vezes. – Eu ainda amo sua mãe. Não é porque ela está morta que eu deixei de amá-la.

-Mas já faz 10 anos, mamãe. – disse Kurt, segurando na mão de Carole. – Só queremos que esteja feliz. E que não fique sozinha quando formos para a faculdade.

-Acho que vocês deviam respeitar a decisão dela. – comentou Rachel. – Quando ela estiver pronta para uma nova relação, ela irá procurar alguém. – e ela dera um sorriso de confiança para a mãe do seu amigo.

-Rach, é que...querendo ou não, as pessoas comentam. – Kurt falava baixinho, com medo da reação da sua mãe.

-Comentam o que? – Carole, ao contrário, levantara o tom. – Que sou hétero?

Kurt não precisou falar, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Carole bateu a mão na mesa, com raiva.

-Que pessoas ridículas! Eu amei muito a mãe de vocês! Demais! – exclamou a mulher.

Kurt e Finn franziram a testa, querendo tirar dos pensamentos o tipo de "amor" que a mãe deles falava.

-Se não quero outra mulher é porque ainda não é a hora! Eu, hétero! Por favor! Eu lembro que antes de eu me casar com a mãe de vocês eu namorei por muito tempo com a Judy Fabray. – Carole tinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

-A mãe da Quinn? – Rachel estava surpresa.

-Quem é Quinn? – perguntou Finn.

-Minha namorada. – respondeu Rachel.

-Vocês verão o que é bom gosto, rapazes. – comentou Blaine, dando uma piscadela para Rachel.

-Nossa, sinceramente eu não sabia disso. – disse Rachel, num tom de surpresa. Se não tivesse sido obra do destino, Kurt, Finn e Quinn seriam irmãos em outro universo.

-Enfim, não quero mais saber disso, ok? – Carole deu um olhar severo para os dois filhos, que apenas concordaram com a cabeça e voltaram a comer.

-Quinn estuda no McKinley também, Rachel? – Puck perguntou. Rachel confirmou com a cabeça. – E porque ela não está aqui?

Rachel sentiu novamente aquele desconforto bem familiar. E para completar ela recebera uma mensagem da loira que dizia "Espero que o jantar esteja sendo bom, amor. Estou ansiosa para conhecer o irmão do Kurt e seu namorado. Beijos, até amanhã.". Ela respondeu rapidamente a mensagem da menina e voltou seu olhos para Puck.

-Ela tinha uns deveres da escola para fazer. Mas somos todos do mesmo ano, então vocês verão muito a Quinn. – Rachel deu um pequeno sorriso. Kurt deu um olhar zangado para Rachel, pois sabia que aquilo era mentira.

-Quinn é chefe das Cheerios. – completou Blaine.

O jantar chegou ao fim e Rachel se voluntariou a lavar os pratos, e Finn disse que a ajudaria. Puck não agüentou mais o cansaço e disse que iria dormir. O rapaz de moicano chegou na cozinha, onde estavam só os outros dois.

-Você se importa se eu dormir hoje no meu quarto? – perguntou Puck. – Não estou com força para nada hoje.

-Claro que não me importo. – sorriu Finn, chegando perto do namorado. – Temos que estar bem dispostos para amanhã. E não se esqueça de pôr o despertador, porque sei como você tem o sono pesado.

E Rachel foi obrigada a ver aquela cena: Puck chegando perto de Finn e segurar nos cabelos morenos dele antes de lhe dar um beijo demorado. Finn segurando na cintura dele e mordendo vagarosamente o lábio inferior do mais baixo, antes de dar dois selinhos em Puck. Dava para ver o sorriso que Puck dera para Finn antes de se soltar dele.

-Boa noite, Finny. – Puck deu um último selinho. – Boa noite, Rachel. Foi um prazer te conhecer.

-Também foi um prazer, Noah. – disse Rachel, virada para a pia. – Durma bem.

Só quando Puck subiu as escadas foi que Finn se voltou para Rachel, que voltara ao seu silêncio mórbido. Ele estava achando estranho. Isso não batia com os comentários que Kurt sempre tinha sobre sua melhor amiga.

-Ainda está um pouquinho tímida com a minha presença? – perguntou Finn, chegando perto da pia e se encostando ali, olhando para Rachel, mas sua franja encobria um pouco o rosto da menina. – Kurt sempre me disse que você fala mais do que o preciso.

-Talvez seja isso. – Rachel falou, tentando não avermelhar.

-Entendo. Afinal a gente não se vê a mais de 7 anos. – disse Finn, começando a secar os pratos que Rachel já lavara e colocando nos seus lugares. – Mas eu sei como conquistar as pessoas. – Ele deu uma piscadela para Rachel.

Rachel agradeceu por Finn não conseguir ouvir os pensamentos dela, e até ela se sentia impura em pensar tais coisas sobre alguém que acabara de conhecer.

O restante da noite foi Rachel ouvindo Finn cantando algumas músicas. Ela era um tanto arrogante com relação à sua voz, mas a voz de Finn era encantadora. Ela poderia ouvi-lo cantar por horas, e nunca se cansaria. Puck é um cara de sorte, pensou a menina.

E mais uma vez Rachel se perdeu no seu mundinho interno, onde ela seria normal por gostar de homens, e ali ela era feliz. Suas paixonites a massacravam e a torturavam todos os dias. Mas ela sabia que sua vida inteira seria assim. Era sua cruz e sua sina.

Quando Rachel saiu da casa dos Hummel-Hudson já era quase 11 da noite. Kurt foi lhe dar uma carona para casa, e ele estava calado no trajeto todo. Aquilo só podia ser uma coisa, e Rachel confirmou sua tese quando Kurt parou seu carro na frente da casa da amiga. Ele se virou para Rachel, com o rosto nada amigável, e disse:

-Olha, eu estou achando muito feio o que você está fazendo com a coitada da Quinn.

-Como assim? – Rachel quis se fazer de desentendida.

-Você não está dando a menor atenção pra garota. – Kurt pegou nas mãos da morena e deu um sorriso triste. – Você não gosta dela? Sei lá, você se desencantou dela? Acho muito estranho, porque faz tão pouco tempo que vocês estão namorando e você já está tão distante dela...

-E-eu não sei. – Rachel abaixou os olhos, sentindo-se mal pela enésima mentira da sua vida.

-Se você não estiver mais afim, largue-a. Existem milhões de garotas afim de ficar contigo, Rach. – disse Kurt. – Não sei porque, seu nariz é ridículo.

-Kurt! – Rachel se fez de ofendida e bateu no ombro do amigo, e depois os dois riram juntos. – Mas eu prometo, irei cuidar melhor da minha namorada.

Os dois se despediram e Rachel entrou em casa. Os pais já estavam dormindo, e ela foi para seu quarto sem ligar nenhuma luz. Tudo o que Rachel pedia agora era sua cama e só. Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Ao abrir a porta e ligar a luz do quarto, Rachel encontrou Quinn Fabray deitada na sua cama, a loira estava virada em direção à porta, com um robe preto semiaberto e lingerie preta com renda vermelha. Os lábios dela também tinham um batom tão vermelho quanto a renda que ela usava. Um sorriso quase inocente estampava o rosto da garota, e Rachel, por simples instinto, mordeu os lábios. Quinn sabia como ser gostosa.

-Babe, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Rachel perguntou, apesar da resposta ser bem óbvia. Quinn até rira depois de ouvir a pergunta da namorada.

-Eu estava pensando... – Quinn se levantou da cama e foi andando até Rachel, e nem era lá um longo caminho; talvez três a cinco passos. – Já faz uns dez dias que a gente não transa, e você devia estar se coçando depois de ficar rodeada de tanta testosterona a noite toda... – Quinn riu, e Rachel a acompanhou. Quinn pegou a mão direita da morena e pousou-a no seu seio. – Talvez você queira um pouco disso, e disso. – Quinn passou a mão nos cabelos da namorada, e puxou-a para um beijo.

Rachel se deixou levar. Ela precisava se deixar levar.

As duas foram andando em direção à cama de Rachel, sem desgrudar os lábios, e Rachel jogou Quinn na cama, caindo por cima da loira. O primeiro movimento foi Rachel se livrar da blusa, deixando à mostra um sutiã azul claro, e Quinn chamou-a com o dedo. Elas se arrumaram na cama e voltaram a se beijar. A loira sentia a urgência que os lábios da morena tinham sobre os seus. Era como se ela precisava demarcar seu território.

-Nossa, amor, - Quinn falou, com dificuldade, porque Rachel descera para seu pescoço e dava-lhe chupões sem piedade. – parece que sentiu muito falta de mim.

-Uhum. – Rachel apenas disse, com os lábios ainda no pescoço alvo da namorada, e se livrou do robe, em seguida se ajeitando no colo da loira e puxando-a para ficar as duas sentadas na cama. Num movimento rápido, Rachel puxava os cabelos longos de Quinn, que apenas gemeu de satisfação. – O que você quer, Quinny?

-Chupa meus seios, Rach. – pediu Quinn, aquele puxão começando a lhe deixar excitada.

-Fala de novo. – Rachel mordeu o queixo da loira, sem cortar o contato visual, e redobrando o puxão nos cabelos.

-Chupa meus seios, Rach. – era quase um gemido que saía da boca da loira.

Rachel começou a passear pela pele de Quinn, deixando mordidas por todos os lados. Em recompensa, Quinn puxava os cabelos morenos de Rachel, e Rachel soltava gemidos propositais, nada que Quinn suspeitasse. Depois de muito brincar com certos pontos do corpo da loira, que Rachel já sabia que eram bastante sensíveis na namorada, a morena chegou ao prato principal.

Retirada a calcinha, Rachel olhou para Quinn e sorriu com certa safadeza, e a loira respirava descompassadamente. Ela desejava mais do que nunca que a boca de Rachel estivesse na sua intimidade. E depois de Rachel passar a ponta da língua em movimentos circulares em volta do clitóris da namorada, Quinn se desesperou e segurou os cabelos de Rachel, forçando-a para chegar mais perto.

Não era ruim de maneira alguma, não tinha gosto ruim. Mas era estranho ouvir os gemidos comedidos (por causa dos pais de Rachel, adormecidos no quarto ao lado) de Quinn e não sentir nada que chegasse perto daquilo. E então ela fez a pior coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento. Rachel agradeceu muito por Quinn não ser oclumente (se bem que naquele momento, vasculhar os pensamentos da namorada era a última coisa que a loira poderia querer; ela estava mais preocupada com as ações dela).

Rachel imaginou-se longe dali, num outro quarto, mas não deitada na cama. Ela conseguia imaginar perfeitamente Finn e Puck deitados numa cama, também fazendo sexo, mas nunca posição diferente da que ela fazia agora. Finn tinha uma das mãos na cabeceira da sua cama, e a outra segurava com firmeza a cintura de Puck. O quadril do mais baixo estava um pouco elevado, e ele gemia baixinho ao sentir o membro de Finn deslizando dentro do seu corpo. No começo era devagar, com cautela, até para não fazer barulho, mas então veio o sorriso de malícia nos lábios de Finn. Agora as estocadas eram violentas, dava para ouvir o barulho da enfiada cada vez mais bruta, desejosa. E Finn falava algo que Rachel não conseguia escutar. Dois tapinhas foram dados na bunda de Puck, que gemeu mais, e Finn mexia seu quadril, mudando o ângulo da estocada.

E então Finn olhava para ela, surpreendendo ela. Puck estava alheio à presença da baixinha. O sorriso safado de Finn não mudara um milímetro.

-Gosta do que vê? – Finn levanta uma sobrancelha, em sinal de superioridade. – Imagina se você que eu estivesse aqui, de quatro pra mim...

Rachel voltou para onde estava com força total, sugando o clitóris de Quinn e colocando dois dedos no interior de Quinn e apertou com destreza o ponto sensível da loira que gemia o seu nome sem cessar. Os dedos apertavam repetidas vezes e Rachel percebeu que Quinn estava a revirar os olhos, a loira estava quase lá. E a voz de Finn ainda estava na cabeça de Rachel.

Pouco depois Rachel percebeu Quinn chegara ao seu orgasmo, amolecendo levemente na sua cama, e Rachel dera um sorriso. Sua missão foi cumprida. A morena se aconchegou perto da loira, que lhe abraçava, fazendo uma conchinha. Agora mais recomposta, Quinn brincava com os dedos de Rachel, e sentia o cheiro dos cabelos morena dela.

-Agora eu já posso te dar uma recompensa pelo orgasmo espetacular que você me deu... – Quinn mordia devagar o pescoço de Rachel, querendo recomeçar a brincadeira, mas Rachel tinha que acabar com aquilo.

-Amor, melhor não. – Rachel se virou para a namorada, e deu um selinho, para não parecer ser tão má com o fora que daria na loira. – Amanhã temos aula cedo, e você sabe que meus pais não te deixam dormir aqui.

-Por enquanto. – Quinn acariciou a bochecha da namorada, que automaticamente deu um sorriso para ela. Era impossível não se apaixonar por Quinn. Só Rachel mesmo. – Eles vão me adorar e vão querer me adotar.

-Uau, super modesta a senhorita. – riu Rachel, puxando Quinn para mais um beijo, agora mais carinhoso.

Rachel se sentia bem perto de Quinn. Se não fosse seu problema, ela facilmente se apaixonaria pela loira que ela beijava. Quinn era engraçada, inteligente, bem intencionada (na maioria das vezes), simpática e adorava cantar, como Rachel. Sua voz tinha tons mais suaves e baixos que os de Rachel, porém continuava sendo uma voz angelical. Rachel sabia o quanto estava perdendo por não ser a pessoa certa para Quinn. Mas não havia o que mudar, o que se fazer. Apenas seguir o script.

E esquecer a voz de Finn Hudson lhe chamando para ficar de quatro.


End file.
